Saviour
by Dreamsand
Summary: When Sarah leaves Alfred alone - will there be anyone to save him. Slash. Oneshot.


**Saviour****  
A/N: **Since there aren't many Tanz fics in English I decided to personally change that. Everyone who wants to help me to fill up the Tanz page on is ofcourse more than welcome! Reviews are of course always appreciated.

**Warning: **Light slash. Don't like. Don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I'll never ask for anything ever again if I get them! But unfortunately they're not mine… yet.

Alfred ran trough the snow. He didn't know where he was going, just that he had to find a place to hide from the sun that was slowly creeping over the mountains. Even it's presence pained him more than he would ever have thought possible. The brightness burned in his eyes and an unnatural tiredness was overcoming him. Still he fought to go on. He had to.

How stupid he had been. To believe that Sarah really cared for him, she had never loved him like he had loved her and in the end he was just… food. The thought made him shiver. After she had bitten him Sarah had left – like he wasn't even there. Weak from the loss of blood he couldn't even get up to go after her. The professor hadn't noticed as well, like always he had his nose stuck in a writing book. He probably didn't even register that Alfred had become a vampire.

A black castle seemed to come out of nowhere. He'd rather have stopped and turn around, the count would kill him if he set foot in that place ever again. But in this case going back meant certain death, maybe His Excellence still had some mercy. The sun burned and he banged his fist to the thick wooden door. "Please let me in! Please! Please!"

Just when he thought it was all over the door opened, someone pulled him inside and closed it just as quickly. At that moment his body gave in and he tumbled to the floor, not even feeling the strong arms that closed around him and caught him in mid-fall.

When he woke up again he was lying in a huge bed, curtains were pulled around it but even beyond the heavy fabric the room was dark. It took him a few moments to remember what happened and where he was but as soon as he did he sat up straight. He was back in the castle – someone had saved him. But who?

Softly he got out of the bed, trying to make no sound as he made his way to the door. He didn't know why, it was probably safer to stay where he was but something lured him out. Just like Sarah's singing once had. The need to know who his saviour was became everything that mattered.

The corridors of the castle were as dark as ever and he had to move with one hand against the wall to make sure he didn't bump into anything on his way. His vampire powers obviously hadn't developed themselves yet.

Suddenly a soft light appeared around a corner and a long, slim figure came into view, holding a candle. Alfred stiffened as he realised who it was. The count's son. Herbert. He stepped back but the other vampire was quicker and in a few seconds they were standing very close. Too close for Alfred's liking. "Why are you up mon cherie?" Grey eyes found Alfred's blue ones but all he saw was concern. "When I found you, you were too weak to even stand. You can't just go running around like nothing happened. Come on, let's get you back into bed."

A few days ago Alfred wouldn't even have considered following the other man, but tonight it was different. He registered that Herbert's words implied that he had saved him and, more surprisingly, hadn't tried to do anything to him yet. So when Herbert grabbed his hand he trailed after him, noticing that the hands of the vampire weren't cold anymore. They were the same temperature as Alfred's and it didn't feel bad at all to be guided by someone who was able to protect him.

When they arrived back in the room where Alfred had woken up he made a decision. Sarah had rejected him, had never wanted him. But here, with the count's son, he felt that he was loved for the first time in years. This man, who had scared him so much upon their first meeting, had saved him. Hadn't thought about the fact that the sun could also hurt him.

Alfred knew he had never been the bravest or strongest of all the students. He had tried to take care of everybody around him but found that most of the time he just needed to be comforted himself. Herbert could do that. Herbert could protect him, care about him. It made him feel special and that was a feeling that seemed more glorious than any other. Being loved was better as falling in love yourself because this way he wouldn't have to fear rejection. Herbert loved him for who he was, he wouldn't have to change anything.

He lifted his head so he could look at the blonde and smiled slightly. "Thank you," he whispered softly. And to convince him that it was real and heartfelt he stood on his tiptoes and kissed the other man lightly on the lips.

As soon as he had done that a fervent red blush crept over his cheeks and neck. He was so ashamed of kissing someone, a _man_ for that matter, that he didn't dare to look up again. He started to mumble quickly. Not knowing how to explain the confusing feelings that had harboured deep inside him. "I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, because I'm not in love with you and you clearly have feelings for me and I am giving the wrong signals and…"

However, before he had finished his rant Alfred's lips were claimed in another sweet kiss.

"I understand," a deep voice said, "But we have eternity. I'll wait for you."

And later Alfred was sure that that sentence was what had won over his heart.


End file.
